


[vid] In the 99

by starlady



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: Every billionaire is a policy failure.





	[vid] In the 99

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Songs of Resistance vidshow at FanworksCon 2019.

audio: Vienna Teng, "In the 99"  
length: 3:39  
download: **[230MB on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ii29g9ttonwlw7u/starlady_In%20the%2099.mp4?dl=0)**

[Lyrics on AZ Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/viennateng/inthe99.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this vid for a long, long time--probably at least five years. I had hoped to be able to premiere it at Vividcon, and I thought my skills as a vidder were finally close to what was necessary when I heard that Vividcon was ending. When [personal profile] fairestcat put out a call for premieres for songs of resistance as vidded to Vienna Teng, I knew that this was the best chance I was going to get.
> 
> The vid comes at the concept of the vidshow somewhat slantwise, I think (I say, not having watched the vidshow as of this writing), but I am very proud of it. Going back to these movies was an exercise in "WTF were we all thinking?" in many ways; I think really only The Dark Knight holds up, and its politics are extremely questionable. But not as questionable as The Dark Knight Rises, which restages A Tale of Two Cities as a conflict between police and thieves. Well, I know which side I'm on. Bruce Wayne only thinks he does.
> 
> Technically, I pulled out all the stops and used 1080p source for all of the movies. I am never doing that again; it wasn't worth the time it took (I had to export the timeline every time I wanted to view it, as my computer, which has never had a problem with vidding before, didn't have enough memory to play back the timeline end to end for longer than about ten seconds) relative to the increase in quality.


End file.
